


Hurry Up, Stinky

by darkrose



Series: The Weight of Tomorrow [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eulmore, Family Feels, Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: Galqar realizes why Alphinaud doesn't want to get naked in Eulmore.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Series: The Weight of Tomorrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hurry Up, Stinky

The shower was cold, but it was no worse than bathing in the streams coming down from the mountains on the Steppe. Galqar dried off as best he could with the ridiculously small towels they’d been provided and stepped out into the main room. Alphinaud was standing there, shoulders hunched, with dry hair that suggested he hadn’t showered yet.

“Oh, you’ve showered and dressed already, have you...” Alphinaud murmured, not quite looking at Galqar. “Is it not—that is to say...Ahem. It seems rather..._exposed_ for one’s ablutions, does it not...?”

Galqar was about to ask what Estinien would say before he remembered why Alphinaud might be uncomfortable. Several people were staring at them already, and while it might just be normal curiosity at such an odd-looking pair, he understand Alphinaud’s nervousness at undressing around strangers.

“Hang on a moment,” Galqar told him. He touched two fingers to the red and black soulstone on his bracelet, activating it with a pulse of aether. He put on the armor he’d claimed from Omega and instead of his rapier, he pulled Caladbolg out of his armory and fitted it to the sheath on his back. Everyone in the room was staring now, but their attention was focused on him. 

“Please proceed, Sir,” he told Alphinaud, voice pitched to carry, “I’ll stand guard.” 

While Alphinaud rushed to shower, Galqar casually unsheathed his greatsword and rested the blade on his shoulder. The Eulmorans in the room quickly found other places to be. He took the opportunity to sniff the perfume the Registration Officer had given them, and he gagged at the overly sweet, floral scent. Fortunately, there was a vial of the sandalwood oil he occasionally wore for Aymeric tucked into a corner of his armory. He heard a chuckle that sounded like it was coming from somewhere behind him in the empty room. 

“Shut up, Fray,” he muttered. There was no further commentary, only a faint sense of amused smugness. “Nhaama’s Blessed Tits, you’re annoying. This is why I don’t like to equip your soulstone.”

When Alphinaud emerged, slightly damp and definitely cleaner, Galqar handed the sandalwood oil to him. “Here. You’ll smell like me I’m afraid, but it’s better than smelling like you were attacked by a flowerbed.”

“Oh! That’s fine; you smell wonderful,” Alphinaud said, then immediately turned a bright and not entirely flattering shade of red. “Gods, please don’t tell Alisaie I said that. Or Aymeric. Or Magnai—he’d kill me.”

Galqar laughed and reached down to give Alphinaud a light slap on the back. “Hurry up, Stinky—I mean, the Great Artist Alphinaud. Get your smell on so we can meet these new patrons of ours.” 

Alphinaud looked up at him and smiled. “Lead on, my ever-dependable assistant.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a long post on Reddit recently trying to explain how Alphinaud and Alisaie could be identical twins using all sorts of complicated genetics. Someone in the comments replied, "Or it could just be that he's trans," and a lightbulb went off. Trans guy Alphinaud is now my headcanon, and Galqar is not about to let anyone give his little brother a hard time. 
> 
> Also, as a master alchemist, Galqar has Opinions about perfume.


End file.
